


Ghost Penis In Your Kitchen

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Floor Sex, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, He's too hot, Kitchen Sex, Manipulation, Mask Stays On, Oral Sex, Roseville, Sex, Stranger Sex, Stripping, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, glory hole in your house, lol, masked sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is what happens when Ghost Face decides to stick his dick through a hole in your house.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

A week after you moved to Roseville someone vandalized your apartment’s back door. They punched out a circular section of red glass from the door’s stained glass panel. You walked to your kitchen to get water and almost stepped on the shards. After sweeping them up, you opened the door to check outside. You found a toy, a metal robot with a pointed head, that you assumed belonged to one of the neighbor’s kids. It was amazing, and suspicious, how cleanly the glass broke. You circled the inside of the hole with your finger; there weren’t any sharp edges. 

There was a serial killer in town. You felt uncomfortable standing in the kitchen with your glass of water. Your eyes were drawn to the hole on the door, wondering if someone was peering through it. You didn’t want to live in Roseville anymore but you couldn’t leave your job. So, you carried pepper spray in your hand whenever outside at night. Inside, you locked your doors, the windows, and locked your bedroom door when you slept.

Cup in hand and eyes on the door, you judged the distance between the hole and the lock. The hole was lower than the lock on the handle. It was too small for a hand and too far from the lock for a finger to reach. You considered the possibility that a killer could knock out the other pieces or stick something through the hole to reach the lock. With that in mind, you covered the hole with duct tape and pushed your tiny but sturdy kitchen table in front of the door.

The next day you were too busy to deal with the glass. You wanted to call businesses about fixing it but didn’t have time. You came home late, showered, and collapsed into a deep sleep.

It was dark when you woke. You looked at the clock. 3:00 a.m. Your dry throat was bugging you so you went to the kitchen. You wanted one of the big cups but that area was blocked by the kitchen table you pushed in front of the door. You pulled the table out of the way. You filled the cup, tilted back your head, and gulped down the icy water. You felt satisfied, you paused, and glanced at the hole...but…

Something was there. The shock made it hard to process at first but... 

There was a penis sticking through the hole. It was thick and so, so hard. You usually didn’t care for random dicks but this one was beautiful. Even so, a weirdo sticking his dick into your home doesn’t provide a sense of safety. 

“Go away!” you shouted. You headed for your phone.

“This isn’t a gloryhole?” the man asked in a sarcastic tone.

“I’ll call the police,” you said, phone in hand, as you turned around. Your index finger hovered over the 9...but your eyes remained on the dick. It was horrible, unreasonable, completely irresponsible...but you wanted it so bad.

He started to pull his penis out of the hole.

“Wait,” you said.

“Yes?”

“Let me see it again.”

He stuck it in again.

“I’ll touch it,” you said, “...but only with my hand, okay?”

“Do whatever you want to it. It’s all yours.”

You set down the phone and moved closer to the door. You wrapped your hand around his hard cock. It was warm, the skin was smooth, and precum glistened on the tip. His breathing could be heard through the door. As you stroked it, you used your free hand to rub yourself through your underwear. You heard him breath harder with each stroke. It wasn’t enough. You wanted more...and the danger of it was starting to turn you on.

I could lick it, you thought to yourself, just one lick. So you got on your knees, stuck out your tongue, and swirled it around the tip.

He moaned a little and said, “You changed your mind about being hand only?”

You pulled away and used your hand again. “I only wanted one lick,” you told him. You gripped him harder and returned to rubbing yourself with your free hand. You remained on your knees. The saliva you left on the tip was now over the rest of his cock and intensified the sound of your hand pumping. He let out a deep moan. You wanted to lick him again. You already did it so...you could do it again. This time you licked him from the tip down the shaft. But you wanted more. You slowly wrapped your mouth around it, still working it with your tongue, and then you began to suck.

“Oh, fuck,” he said.

You sucked him so hard your jaw was already getting sore. So, you let it pop out and gripped it again in your hand. You pumped it rhythmically as you circled your finger around your clit.

“Now that your mouth’s free...I have a question.”

“What?”

“How do you imagine me?” 

“I don’t know...um…” You slowed the movement of your hand.

“Am I tall, short, skinny? How old? What do you think?”

“You don’t seem old…maybe 30.” As much as you hoped the perfect dick was attached to a hot guy, you wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t. And that wasn’t something you wanted to think about. The question took you out of the moment...and you took your hand off his dick. “I don’t know,” you told him, “I guess you’re probably tall…”

“I can show you in exchange for something.”

“For what?”

He pulled his dick out of the hole. “If you let me touch you,” he said as he stuck a couple fingers through the hole and wiggled them. 

You hesitated for a second. “You want me to open the door after this?”

“Only if you want to see who I am.” 

“No way, you could totally be that serial killer guy.” You stood up after you said it and glanced at the phone you left on the kitchen counter. You were so wet....but regret was already sinking in.

“Did the news stories say anything about gloryholes installed in the victims’ homes?” he asked, “I don’t think I heard about that.”

“N..no. But...you know, the news doesn’t give all the details on crimes like that...because...they don’t...so...maybe the serial killer does put gloryholes…” You struggled to connect your thoughts out loud.

He laughed. “Did you read the last Roseville Gazette? I thought that one was pretty detailed, for a news article.”

“Yeah,” you told him, “I watched the video too. It was so scary.”

“Well, according to everything I’ve seen, he always breaks into the homes. It’s not in his M.O. to ask for an invitation.”

“Yeah...” You stepped back and grabbed the phone. “I still think you could be him.”

“Okay, I’m bad but not killer bad,” he said, “I’m a prankster but...I didn’t think anyone would suck my dick or even see it. I was taking a shortcut back from my friend’s apartment when I saw this hole in the door and thought it would be hilarious if I stuck my dick through it.”

You hovered your finger over the 9 on the phone’s keypad.

“Look,” he said, “You don’t have to open the door if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“I won’t.”

His fingers were still sticking through the hole. He wriggled them again and said, “Then, don’t open the door but...I want to feel how wet you are.”

You were still wet, so wet...and you felt comforted that he wasn’t pressuring you to open the door. So, you returned...but this time you set the phone next to you, to feel a little safer.

You didn’t remove your underwear but positioned yourself near his fingers. His fingers investigated, feeling your folds and your clit through your underwear. When he found the clit, he traced around it with the tip of one finger, then rubbed against it with two fingers.

He asked, “Are these your comfy undies? They feel soft and comfy...and so fucking soaked.” He tugged on them, pulled them down and to the side and slid his fingers underneath. He circled his index finger around the clit as he teased the opening of your vagina with the other. Then he moved both fingers into position and slid into you. “Mmmm, you’re getting wetter.”

“I wish you could fuck me,” you said.

“I can,” he said, quickening the pace of his fingers. He slid them out and then swirled them around your clit. “I can fuck you as much as you want.”

You moaned from his touch.

“I can lick your pussy too.”

“Oh god,” you said as you felt the sensation building in your clit...you were already close to coming. But then he removed his fingers from the hole and stuck his tongue through it as far as he could. You pulled down your underwear and pressed yourself against the hole. His tongue darted around what he reached of your folds and then twirled around your clit.

He paused for a moment. “You’re fucking delicious,” he said before he pressed his tongue through the hole again. He licked and varied his speed, slow to fast, slow, to...even faster. Then, he paused. “You want more?”

“Yes, oh god, yes.” You pressed yourself harder against the hole, hoping to feel his tongue again.

“I have another question,” he said.

“What is it?”

“Is there anything I could do to help you feel comfortable...if you opened the door?”

“I don’t think so...no, lick me through the hole, please.”

“Hold your phone. Turn it on, have it ready to dial, and we’ll keep our space at first, until you feel comfortable,” he explained, “You know, this hole’s kind of awkward. There’s so much more I want to do to you.”

“You promise you won’t kill me?” You grabbed the phone.

“I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, I’ll unlock it.” You unlocked it and stepped back to the edge of your kitchen. Your heart pounded in your chest. This was wrong.

He waited a moment before he entered, as if it was a joke and he decided to leave...but then the knob turned and the door pushed open. He was covered in black clothing, black gloves over his hands, and...the ghost face mask.

You screamed and, in panic, the phone fell from your hands. You stepped back but otherwise found yourself frozen. You always thought you’d flee in a moment like this...but your brain froze...and you could only stare as your heart beat faster.

He held up his hands and stood in place. “I’m only here to fuck, I promise.”

You said nothing.

“You should pick up your phone,” he said, “You’ll feel safer.”

You breathed in deep and found the words. “G..get...out.” You lunged toward your kitchen knives, pulled one out, and pointed it at him. The knife shook in your hand.

“When’s the last time you sharpened those?” he asked.

“They’re new.”

“Go ahead, then, stab me.”

You looked at...his body, how tall he was, how much stronger he was, how attractive he seemed, though you couldn’t see his face, everything else was more attractive than you expected. You shook your head at him. “Why are you wearing that if you’re not planning to kill me?”

“Oh this?” He tugged on his clothing. “I can take it off.”

“Okay, take it off.”

He took his hood and threw it to the floor. Next he undid his belt and dropped it to the side. He pulled out a knife. The sight of it in his hand made your heart jump again...but he kneeled on the ground and slid it toward you. You set down your kitchen knife, bent forward, and took his instead. He slid his shroud upwards, inch by inch, teasing and taking his time until it was off his body, revealing a sculpted chest and broad shoulders. He bent down and removed his boots. Finally, he stood up and turned around so that his back faced you. He pulled on the waist...edged it down slightly and stopped. He turned his face toward you, so he could watch your reaction, and continued to tug down the waist until he revealed his thick ass. He let the rest of his clothing slide down to the floor. He was entirely naked apart from the mask over his face and the gloves on his hands...both of his hands. He must have removed one of them earlier when he stuck his hand through the hole. Oh, and he left his socks on. He turned around.

“Take off your mask,” you said.

He folded his arms. “The mask stays on...but I’ll lift it up enough to go down on you.” He seemed to be looking down at your body as he said it. You were wearing a thin nightgown, so thin he could see through it. He then put his hand to the bottom of the mask and pulled it above his mouth. He had a gorgeous jawline and lips. He smiled. “Come on, scoot over. I’ll go down on you now.”

As much as you wanted him, you were also shaking. Your nerves were on edge. You gripped his knife. “I’m...too scared, honestly. I’m so sorry...I don’t think I can do this.”

“You can hold my knife as I do it, if that makes you feel better.” He kneeled on the floor and waited for you to come over.

You held the knife tight and took one step forward. You stopped. He didn’t move. So, you took more steps until you were next to him. He didn’t make a move yet. Your heart was pounding as you got on the ground with him. You gripped the knife harder.

He slid his right hand towards you. “It’s okay,” he said as he lifted up your nightgown. You started to spread your legs and leaned back a little.

He put both of his hands on your lower thighs and rubbed up them as he spread you further. His fingers reached your vulva. He rubbed you, spread your lips, bent over, and licked his way from your vagina to your clit, circled around, and licked down again. He tongued your vagina as he caressed your thighs. He licked your vulva again and moved upwards; the tip of his tongue tickled your clit before he pressed his lips around it. He moaned as he sucked on your clit and he moaned again as he explored you with his tongue; the vibrations caused you to squirm under his touch. You loosened your grip on his knife and arched your back. He let out an intense moan as he licked faster. He glided his tongue around your clit as he slipped two gloved fingers into your vagina and curved them to stimulate your g spot. The sensation expanded and overwhelmed your body, until you were shouting, squirming, and contracting under his touch. You collapsed against the floor, your body pulsating. He pulled out his fingers but continued to lick until your breathing slowed.

He pulled down his mask and positioned himself over you. “Ready for more?”

“Yeah.” You reached over, grabbed, and stroked his dick but soon he pulled it away, lined it up with your opening, and teased you with the tip. He circled it around your entrance but didn’t push in. He let go of his cock, tugged up your nightgown to reveal your breasts, and pulled it off. He fondled your breasts and nipples, lifted up his mask a little, and licked them as he slipped a hand down to rub your clit.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he said as he positioned himself again to penetrate you. He entered you slowly, moaned, and soon picked up the pace. The thrusts were rhythmic and he maintained stimulation of your clit.

Then he turned you over and fucked you from behind. He penetrated deeper and it made you wetter. A smack followed each thrust. He pulled out and you turned to face him. He traced down your neck, your chest, and your waist with his fingers. “I want to pick you up and fuck you on the table,” he said.

You nodded and let him grab you. He held you in his arms and easily lifted you to the table, spread your legs, and plunged into you again. The table wobbled and its uneven legs beat the floor so hard you worried it might break under your weight and the intensity of his thrusts.

After a while, he picked you up again, with his dick still inside you, hugged you and placed you back on the floor.

He bent over close, pressing his masked face against your neck as he returned to thrusting. He held down your arms as he fucked harder. You couldn’t grab the knife if you needed to...you couldn’t do anything. He was too strong but it felt so good...you didn’t care anymore. You gasped. The sensation spread to your whole body, even your brain, and...you had no words, no thoughts, no worries. Only pleasure. He pounded into you even harder and, finally, he moaned, shivered, slowed down, and pulled out. 

He lifted the bottom of his mask again, leaned his face closer, and pressed his lips to yours. He kissed you...and kissed you again. You kissed him back. He pressed his tongue into your mouth, swirled around your tongue, and sucked on your bottom lip as he broke off the kiss.

“I need to get going,” he said, “It’s almost time to kill my next victim.”

“No…” You said as you grabbed his arm, “Please don’t kill any more people.”

“Hmmm,” he said as he reached for his clothes and began putting them on. “I got all dressed up...I brought my best knife...and I’ve got the urge. Sorry, babe, I can’t miss out on the killing tonight.”

You took his knife and held it. While he was putting on his pants, you walked past him, opened the door, and threw his knife far outside.

He laughed as he watched you do it. As soon as he was dressed, he motioned for a hug. You hesitated.

“One hug,” he said, “I don’t think I’ll be in Roseville much longer. Let’s have a proper goodbye.”

You put your arms around him. He wrapped his arms around you and gave you a squeeze. Then he let go and opened the door. He pointed at the hole. “Fix this. In fact, get rid of the whole stained glass thing and upgrade your lock, okay, babe?”

You nodded and he closed the door. After you locked it and shoved the table against it, you ran to your room, locked the door, and peeked out of your blinds. You hoped to catch sight of him walking down the street, heading off to his next victim...but you didn’t see him. You wondered if he’d ever return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experiencing severe brain fog atm  
> so this isn't perfect   
> but I wanted this story to exist


End file.
